Ein Tag im Leben von Voldi's Sekretärin
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Für alle, die sich schon immer mal gefragt haben, wie ein Tag im Leben der Sekretärin des Dunklen Lords wohl aussehen mag. Okay, wahrschenlich habe nur ich mich das gefragt, aber egal... OneShot


_**Ein Tag im Leben von Voldi's Sekretärin...**_

_Fragt mich nicht , wie genau ich da drauf gekommen bin, ich weiß es nicht...Doch, halt, ich weiß es! Im Rahmen der Ausbildung (fremdsprachensekretärin) sollten wir einen Reiseplan erstellen. Wir hatten keine Lust, maulten nur rum, und meine Freundin erklärte mir dass das ganze die Totale Zeitverschwendung sei, sie wolle eh nie Sekretärin werden. Ich daraufhin; ich werde Sekretärin vom Dunklen Lord! Muahahahahaha..._

_Tja, und so kams halt dass ich mich fragte: Wie sieht ein Tag im Leben von Voldis Sekretärin wohl aus?_

_Hier ist das Ergebnis!_

**.ooOOoo.**

**Ein Tag im Leben von Voldi's Sekretärin...**

**7:30 Uhr**

Stehe im Berufsverkehr. HUUUUUUUUUUP!

**8:01 Uhr**

Bin eine Minute zu spät. Der dunkle Lord meint, die Verspätung wird sich auf mein Gehalt auswirken...Auf welches Gehalt!

**8:05**

Fange mit der Postbearbeitung an, damit ich am Ende nicht noch Geld zahlen muss, um hier zu arbeiten...

Schon wieder ein Schreiben der anonymen Größenwahnsinnigen, ein Brief von Scientology, in dem sie uns ermahnen, den monatlichen Beitrag zu zahlen (Adieu, Gehalt), der neue Beathe-Uhse-Katalog, ein Schreiben des Ku-Klux-Klans, in welchen sie uns drohen, uns zu verklagen (der Dunkle Lord hätte das Design seiner Todesser-Outfits bei ihnen abgekupfert) und ein kurzes Schreiben von Club der Toten Dichter mit der Mitteilung, dass Sie beabsichtigen, den Dunklen Lord aus dem Vorstand zu werfen.

**8:45 Uhr**

Post gelesen und sortiert. Bereite den Konferenzraum für Voldi's Seminar „Weltherrschaft in drei Schritten" vor. Überprüfe die Gästeliste. Mist, Mr. Pinky und Mr. Brain haben keine Zusage geschickt! Werde sie wohl oder übel anrufen müssen.

**9:05 Uhr**

Mr. Pinky und Mr. Brain angerufen. Absage erhalten.

Bei Metzger Göbel in Deutschland angerufen. 3 LKW-Ladungen Thüringer Rostbratwürste bestellt.

Mr. Severus Snape angerufen, Termin für Geschäftsessen vereinbart.

Bei Karnevals GmbH angerufen und mich erkundigt, on die neuen Todesser-Kostüme schon fertig sind. Nicht der Fall.

**10:00 Uhr**

Kurz gefrühstückt, die Nägel gefeilt und lackiert, mit der besten Freundin telefoniert und nebenbei die neue Brigitte gelesen. Muss meinem Ruf als Sekretärin gerecht werden.

**10:50 Uhr**

Überlegt, wie ich die Zeit bis zur Mittagspause rumkriegen kann.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm mir diese Entscheidung ab, indem er mir mitteilte, ich solle die verstopfte Toilette im 2. Stock sauber machen, die Putzfrau sei krank.

**10:55 Uhr**

Bin eifrig am überlegen, auf wen ich diese Sache abwälzen kann.

**11:03 Uhr**

Jemanden gefunden! Gerade kam der Postbote mit einer Lieferung für den Boss (Wahrscheinlich die neuen Post-its, der Dunkle Lord verbraucht sie in der Überzahl – Er neigt dazu, Gemeinheiten draufzuschmieren und sie anderen Leuten an den Rücken zu kleben)

Habe den Postboten mit vorgehaltener Nagelfeile dazu gezwungen, das Klo zu schrubben. Klappt doch!

**11:20 Uhr**

Dem Chef die neunen Post-its gebracht. Uns steht eine harte Zeit bevor, es war eine 20 Kilo Kiste!

**11:30 Uhr**

Das Geld für die Post-its und den Beitrag für Scientology überwiesen.

**11:49 Uhr**

Die Zeugen Jehovas abgewimmelt

**12:14 Uhr**

Eben teilte mir der Dunkle Lord mit, das er plane innerhalb von 79 Tagen um die Welt zu reisen. Arbeit kommt auf mich zu!

**12:30 Uhr**

Mittagspause!

Mr. Snape getroffen. In Ermangelung anderer (männlicher) Wesen auf einen Kaffee ins Restaurant „Zur goldenen Möwe" (Kurz: McDonalds) eingeladen. Smalltalk gehalten. Ergebnis: Nicht nur ich bin unterbezahlt.

**13:30 Uhr**

Zurück im Büro. Was war noch mal zu tun? Ach ja, den Reisplan für diesen Schwachsinnigen erstellen. Mittlerweile ist die Technik zwar soweit, das man es in 7 Tagen einmal um die Welt schafft, aber nein, es müssen ja 79 und die selben Fortbewegungsmittel wie bei Phileas Fogg sein...Fazit: Der Mann brauch ein Hobby! Golfen oder so...

**15:40 Uhr**

Endlich fertig! Das war eine Arbeit...

**15:50 Uhr**

Schreiben an den club der Toten Dichter aufgesetzt: Todesdrohungen an sämtliche Mitglieder.

Rundschreiben an die Todesser e.V.: Vereinstreffen am Freitag, den 13 im Tagungsraum der Jugendherberge mit anschließendem Eis-Essen-gehen und einem Besuch der Kegelbahn.

**16:40 Uhr**

Postausgang bearbeitet. Danach noch die Reißzwecken des Dunklen lords nach Farben sortiert. DAS ist Mobbing...

**17:45 Uhr**

Fertig! Noch 15 Minuten bis Feierabend!

**18:00 Uhr**

Feierabend! Habe als Rache für die Sache mit den Reißzwecken meinen hintern kopiert und ihm auf die Bilder überall aufgehängt. Kopierer kaputtgegangen. Werde die Schuld Wurmschwanz in die Schuhe schieben!

**.ooOOoo.**

_Tja, das wars dann. War nicht sonderlich originell, aber es musste raus! Oh Gott, ich will NIE Sekretärin werden...ich hör schon meinen Chef: „Fräulein Schule zum Diktat..." Wenn's soweit kommt, bring ich mich um!_

_Wenn's gefallen hat (oder auch nicht) hinterlasst doch BÜDDE ein kleines Review...B Ü D D E!_

_LG_

_Missy_


End file.
